Touchscreen use has become increasingly common in everyday devices. However, touchscreens pose a unique problem for blind and partially sighted individuals. It is particularly difficult for blind and partially sighted users to locate and select options on a touchscreen. Users are typically offered the opportunity to hear information as an alternative to touch-selecting options, such as having information vocalized. However, audible information is easily heard by others who are in proximity to the user and thus it is not secure for sensitive information. Vocalized confirmation is especially inappropriate for entry or confirmation of a Personal Identification Number (PIN).